


Poems I came up with in class

by Simpnappimg



Category: poem - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpnappimg/pseuds/Simpnappimg
Summary: My poems that I feel from the bottoms of my hart I fell they are too drepreessing to shear wigt other people because you know how awakeard that is- excuse my spelling





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Depression poems that I laughter at  
> Hope you enjoy them  
> I will hopefully find all of the poems not really sure

Hey So what are you going to say at my funeral now that you've killed me hear lies my hopes and dreams at the point in life where I never know what the word depression the loneliness and innocent of being bold I miss that part of me even though I can't remember the piece of my heart that has laid forgotten in the graveyard the boldness to try new things the freeness of being fearless and the outgoing - ongoing not finished


	2. Not exactly drepressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not drepressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is not drepressing but it’s something I wrote in class

Where i am from you will find the smell of rain on the wind on a sunday morning the running of kids to the tree to pick mangoes and plums to make her favorite spicy dish the taste of the hand picked and seasoned crab children harassing the chicken in running through the grass the kind but strict old lady and many others coming from the church down the road the sweaty children running home to that sunday dinner that moms make special the birds rustling around in trees .


End file.
